


Relative Dimensions

by Jennypen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, just silly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/pseuds/Jennypen
Summary: Lance, an actual size queen, gets the best accidental present of all time. Poor Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this for the Shance Zine a while back but seeing as the nsfw part of that isn't going to come to fruition that means I can post this!

Relationships are a compromise, and they change people. You like to drive fast, they prefer to go slow, but you’re both going together. Some learn to slow down, while the brave go a little out of their comfort zone. Do it long enough, and you start to forget you used to crawl, and they forget what it felt like to run.

Lance never forgot - he had run before Shiro, dragged Shiro up to speed and kept going. When Shiro got comfortable, Lance ran faster. Every so often, he reminded Shiro of just whose foot was on the pedal. Today, to Shiro’s intense dismay, he was doing so in front of everyone.

“Wait,” Lance said slowly, his whole body locked up in the manner of someone so captured by a sudden revelation that their entire being just _stops_ for a moment. “Does that mean your-“

“No,” Shiro blushed hotly, interrupting him out of muscle memory in response to that quirk of an eyebrow. He knew to cut off Lance’s line of thought when he looked like that, but this time it wasn’t going to work - the light in Lance’s eyes was far, far too bright. 

“It _does,_ ” Lance crooned, and Shiro avoided his eyes, turning to Allura to make the point that he was going to purposely ignore Lance. She was quiet for a moment, eyes narrowing in suspicion, knowing there was something vital she was missing.

“Although you won’t be able to fit in one of the healing pods, the good news,” she started after a moment, “Is that it doesn’t appear to be permanent. You’re showing signs of cellular regeneration already. By my estimation, you’ll be back to normal by some time in the next two days. You’re already smaller than earlier, I’m sure of it,” she added.

“I feel it, I think,” Shiro agreed, stretching out his left arm. The stump shifted with the shoulder movement. “I never thought I’d actually be looking forward to putting that arm back on.” As he spoke, there was a brief flare of pain where there was no longer flesh to feel it, but even though Shiro covered it, he felt Lance’s eyes honed in on him.

“Quite,” Allura said gently. “In any case, it may speed up matters to rest - I recommend you take to bed and let the process work.”

“Well, Keith mentioned it might not be a bad idea to do a little training while I’m like this,” Shiro tried to argue, but Lance stepped between Shiro and Allura with a dangerously happy smile plastered across his face.

“I’ll take him to bed,” he said, and it took everything Shiro had not to react in front of Allura. “Big guy needs his rest, right?”

“Right...” she said, aware he was teasing but not quite sure how. Luckily, Lance decided not to push his luck and he laughed, breaking the moment and grabbing Shiro by the hand. He took no mind of how he had to reach up slightly to do so. “Come on, Gigantor, time for a lie-down.”

“You’re pushing it,” Shiro warned, his voice muffled somewhat by how his body was hunched as he walked through the corridor. “She’s about two steps from working us out and you keep kicking the bottom rung.”

Lance looked up at him, craning his neck. He had a wicked grin. “You’re such a worrywart. What’s she gonna do, kick us out of Voltron for fraternising?”

“Is that what it’s called now?” Shiro asked, Lance’s infectious tone finally finding its foothold in him.

“It’s ‘cos we’re such good bros,” Lance answered immediately and Shiro burst into laughter.

The trip to his room was short, but it felt like forever until the door opened and Shiro was ducking inside. Lance followed him and there was a satisfying sssssh-click as the door slid closed, locking from the inside. Shiro felt immediately safer and he let his shoulders relax - there was just enough standing height inside the room for him.

“Man, if I thought you were sexy before,” Lance said, drawing his attention. He turned to find Lance grinning up at him, roaming his gaze over Shiro with an appreciative eye. “You’re fucking huge, and it’s not even my birthday.”

“Yeah, well...” Shiro said, sheepish, trying to fight the blush that rose in response to Lance’s leer. “It was an accident.”

“Blessing. You mean blessing. I know it was an accident but honestly this is so ridiculously hot. I like you normally but right now eight foot tall Shiro is doing things to me, man.” He took a step towards Shiro, crooked smile widening. “Or he should be,” he finished, eyes dark.

Shiro felt a cloud of lust pool in his belly at that. “No,” he tried to argue. “I can’t. Not like this.”

“Why not?”

“Lance. I could hurt you.”

“Yeah I’m kinda expecting that,” Lance dismissed. He closed the distance between them, running a loose fingertip across Shiro’s chest. His finger seemed comically tiny. “You could probably _break_ me,” he continued, and _fuck_ , that sentence definitely set Shiro off - he felt himself start to thicken, already primed by Lance’s suggestion earlier.

Lance hummed, knowing he was close to winning Shiro over. “Is that really your only objection?” he asked, this time serious, and Shiro remembered why it was he’d gone from being hot for Lance to loving him - privately, Lance had a very firm understanding of others. If Shiro didn’t want this, he knew Lance would instantly forget about it and move on.

Shiro wanted it.

He nodded slowly.

“Dude, don’t even worry,” Lance assured, expression triumphant. “I bet I can still fit your whole dick in my mouth.”

Shiro felt himself react to that with a flash of heat, and he winced. 

“That’s... increasingly less likely,” he tried, but Lance’s eyes lit up with zeal and he knew that had taken them past the point of no return.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Lance said, ducking to lean his forehead against Shiro’s middle. “Oh my god. I’m gonna have to pinch myself in a fucking second.” He took a breath and looked up into Shiro’s eyes, endless blue, impossibly turned on, and he looked so small.

Shiro liked that more than he cared to admit, but luckily, Lance was ten steps ahead of Shiro, yanking him along. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Lance asked. “Please.” When Shiro didn’t immediately hop to comply, Lance frowned and mistook the pause. “I can’t... if I get on my knees I can’t reach you,” he explained and Shiro legs almost went out from under him.

He took a step backwards, calves hitting the bed. Carefully, he sat down on the edge as directed. For a moment he felt strange, unhappy with the position until Lance dropped elegantly and crawled forward. Shiro let Lance move him, spread his legs and slide his heels forward until he was comfortable.

There was an inordinately large space for Lance to perch. He was kneeling straight up, hands resting gently on Shiro’s inner thighs, gleefully eyeing up Shiro’s groin. From his perspective, Shiro felt no bigger there, but Lance’s thought process from earlier was probably right - he was likely overall in proportion. 

Shiro had sudden flash of Lance’s face the moment he’d stood up from being hit with the Okenian ray - it had definitely been the first thing on his mind, because of course it had. 

Shiro might have grown to care for Lance, but there was a reason he’d wanted to fuck him, first.

Lance dove forward, nosing the bulge in Shiro’s pants, and god _damn_ , for the first time, Shiro understood why Lance had been so adamant - he looked positively dwarfed in comparison. Lance reacted to Shiro’s breath catching and flicked his gaze upwards. Shiro nodded, giving Lance silent permission, and no sooner had he done so when Lance had unzipped him and his cock was sitting in Lance’s hand.

Well, _fuck_.

“Oh my fucking god,” Lance said for good measure, and Shiro had to agree. He gave a few experimental strokes, gently teasing back Shiro’s sheath. His eyes gleamed as the shiny cap of Shiro’s crown was revealed, and he wasted no time - easily ducking underneath to run his tongue along the underside.

Fucking hell, his cock was bigger than Lance’s face.

Or longer, anyway.

Lance seemed to have come to the same conclusion - he rubbed Shiro’s cock against his cheek, one hand steadying at the base as he moved.

“This is gonna fucking wreck me,” he said. Shiro twitched in his grasp and watched as Lance parted his lips and kissed the tip, slowly opening them wider to fit the head in his mouth. Shiro’s eyes blew open as he watched, the slick warmth surrounding him. Lance’s soft pink tongue slid underneath and it was messy already - drool leaking out from the corner of Lance’s mouth. Somehow, he’d managed it - his jaw open impossibly wide. 

The noises he was making were downright unfair, but he kept going, pushing himself further along. The competitive streak that sometimes drove Lance was out in full force now.

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro said, dazed. With a little gagging noise, Lance pulled away, taking a ragged breath.

“In a minute. Lemme do this first, big boy,” he smirked and Shiro groaned.

“Did you have to say that?”

“Yup,” Lance said, but there was no more arguing with him as he took Shiro in his mouth again. 

Lance’s ideas were often the best, Shiro had to concede.

They fell into a pattern - Lance sucking Shiro down, working his mouth as best he could and relaxing himself to take Shiro more and more before pulling away to catch himself. It was the first time that Shiro had ever heard Lance gagging over the course of their relationship and he wasn’t entirely sure he was a fan of the sound, but he enjoyed the determined set of Lance’s jaw as the blue paladin steeled himself each time for more.

When Lance managed to relax his throat enough to swallow around Shiro, he couldn’t help but react . Control flying out the window, he curled forward, hand flying up to the side of Lance’s head. “Lance...” he cried, brokenly, pulling himself back in warning.

Lance’s brows furrowed in concern. “Shiro?” he asked, confused.

“I was... I didn’t know you could do that,” Shiro said, fighting to keep his voice even.

“What, deep throat you? Nah, me neither,” Lance said nonchalantly. “But, you know, figured I’d take the opportunity. Don’t you like it?” he asked.

“If I’m honest,” Shiro admitted, “I like it a little too much.”

Lance’s mouth rounded into a little ‘o’, before a devious grin lit up his features.

“Wait,” Shiro said as Lance started forward again. “I don’t... I don’t like you choking.”

Laughter. “Okay. Is that all?” Lance chuckled, and the last of Shiro’s worries left him.

“Yeah, sorry,” he apologised.

“Nah, it’s okay. Not everything’s for everyone. I didn’t figure you much for a ‘choke on my dick’ guy, Shiro, don’t worry about it. I still want you to come in my throat, though,” he went on and Shiro’s soul almost took leave of his body. “Please?”

Too stunned to reply, Shiro simply nodded, biting his lip as Lance took him in one smooth glide. He was sure he was bruising Lance’s shoulder as he grabbed him but Lance’s mouth was so hot, _so_ hot and he was helpless - the pressure of Lance’s throat swallowing coupled with the confident tugs of what Lance couldn’t fit inside him sent him right over the edge and Shiro came with a shout, muscles bunching in his belly as the coil snapped. His awareness briefly left the room, consciously forgetting himself as he spilled down Lance’s throat.

True to his word, Lance took it, drank it down until Shiro’s shaking ceased. He let Shiro slip out of his mouth very gently, giving his spent cock a little proud pat.

When he kissed Shiro, he tasted debauched, but Shiro could feel him smiling throughout the kiss, entirely too pleased with himself.

“Thanks, Shiro,” he said at last.

Shiro wasn’t quite how to respond to that - ‘thanks’, ‘you’re welcome’, ‘the pleasure was all mine’ - all seemed either inadequate or cliche, so he settled for kissing Lance’s cheek.

“You’re... amazing,” he finally managed.

“I know,” Lance shrugged. The devilish smirk was back, and Shiro doubted he was going to get any of the rest Lance had promised Allura. “Hey, you know, I wonder... I bet I can get myself prepped enough in the time it takes you to get hard again.”

Nope. No rest at all.

...There were worse things in life, Shiro decided as he slid his hand through Lance’s hair and brought him in for another kiss.


End file.
